ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3½
is an American action-adventure-comedy superhero film based on by , being directed by . It is produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, being released on May 1st, 2020. Plot Summary Set after Avengers 4, the Guardians encounter a planet known as Spartax and Peter discovers he has a brother. Full plot Cast *Chris Pratt as: **Peter Quill/Star-Lord, a half-Celestial space explorer and the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. **Prince J'Son/Star Emperor, Peter's brother who is the secretly sinister ruler of Spartax. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora, TBD * as Drax the Destroyer, TBD *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice/motion capture), TBD *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice/motion capture), a foul-mouthed raccoon. * as Mantis, TBD * as Adam Warlock, a warlock who was created by the Sovergien. *Jennifer Lawrence as Moondragon, a Warrior of Spartax who betrays J'Son and aids the Guardians. *Mark Hamill as Titus (voice/motion capture), a Rouge Nova Corps officer who believes the Guardians were responsible for Xandar's destruction. * *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange, TBD. He appears briefly in the beginning and in the end credits scene. Production Soundtrack #''Africa'' by Toto #''We're Not Gonna Take It'' by Twisted Sister #''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' by Tears for Fears #''Dare to be Stupid'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic # Release Critical teception Quotes *'Drax:' What's that? (a giant flaming monster is shown) *'Peter:' People call it a firebird. *'Rocket:' Firebird?! It doesn’t even look like a bird! *'Groot:' I am Groot. (the firebird shoots out fire) *'Rocket:' Well, we're screwed. (suddenly, a portal opens as Dr. Strange goes out of the portal) *'Star-Lord:' Wait, are you that doctor guy from Titan? Steven? *'Dr. Strange:' Yes, but I prefer to be called Dr. Strange. And it's Stephen with "ph", not with a "v". *'Rocket:' Why are you here? *'Dr. Strange:' I figured you need my help. (he opens a portal, sucking the Firebird in it) *'Dr. Strange:' May I lead your Guardians team? *'Star-Lord:' Let me think (five-second pause)... hell no. *'Dr. Strange: '''Fine. ---- *'J'Son:' Ah, Peter Quill. *'Peter:' Ah, some random stranger who looks exactly like me. Aren't you a comedian from Earth? *'J'Son:' No Peter, I am your brother. *'Peter:' Wow, is that even possible? *'J'Son:' Ego did so many women and my mother was one of them. We are technically brothers. *'Peter:' That means we're twins? *'J'Son:' You can say that. Come, there's a lot to see. *'Peter:' Okey-dokey! * ---- *'Moondragon:' Green lady, I have a warning for you. *'Gamora:' Green lady? I have a name. *'Moondragon:' Whatever. However, I want to warn you that J'Son cannot be trusted. *'Gamora:' Did he tell you to say that? *'Moondragon:' You think I'm loyal to the bastard who was responsible for my parents' death? (suddenly, J'Son arrives) *'J'Son:' You are betraying me, Moondragon? *'Moondragon:' Yes, you bastard! *'J'Son:' I'm trying to justly rule Spartax and you call me the bastard? *'Moondragon:' Tell the truth to the green lady! *'J'Son:' Alright. Mantis, I'm gonna tell you the truth. *'Gamora:' Uhh, I'm not Mantis. *'J'Son:' Whatever, Groot. However, I saw the battle between you guys and Ronan the Accuser. I then saw my brother hold an infinity stone with his hands. I knew that he was destined for greatness. I then realized, I need his power. Ego found me unworthy, he almost killed me, but I was a clever kid, I escaped! I found this planet and I killed the king and queen of this planet! Now, I'm the King of Spartax! and since my brother has arrived, I’m going to kill him as he wouldn't even see it coming. *'Gamora:' You bastard! *'J'Son:''' Thank you, Rocket! * Transcript Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:PG-13 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas